


Come What May

by virtxemxir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtxemxir/pseuds/virtxemxir
Summary: In which Tessa and Scott's very platonic relationship starts to develop during their time on Stars On Ice despite a few set backs and obstacles they must overcome.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first real VM fic so please go easy on me! Posting this actually quite nerve wracking but I'm enjoying writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Tessa strolled around her kitchen dressed in her comfiest set of pyjamas, shorts and an oversized matching shirt. It was nice to be back home after being away for so long. When you're on the move as much as they are, you learn to appreciate the little things, like the way the sun always sets right outside her kitchen window and how the natural sunlight bounces off the surfaces and lights up the room in the most beautiful way at the same time every evening. 

She loves the way her carpet feels under her bear feet in her bedroom, soft and comforting. She loves the photos that she has decorated her house with over the years and the memories that they and every single one of her rooms hold. She feels so relaxed there. It's her escape, her sanctuary. 

It's the one place she doesn't have to worry about skating or competing, or what people think about her. She can be herself at home. Do what she wants, when she wants. She can watch whatever she wants on TV. She can even eat as much junk food as she likes without being judged.

Don't get her wrong, she loves skating and all that it involves. And she is so grateful to everyone that supports her, whether it be her family, her friends or her fans. In fact she loves meeting fans or other young aspiring skaters, it gives her a chance to thank them for all that they do for her and for their continued support and encouragement. 

But every now and then, she likes to be able to relax by herself in the comfort of her own home. It gives her the privacy she doesn't have anywhere else. She has her own space there, and that's the way she likes it. 

As she made her way over to the coffee machine, still in her own little bubble, the sound of keys turning in the front door brought her back to reality. She didn't flinch though. She didn't even look over her shoulder to see who her late evening visitor could be. 

Apart from her, only two people had a set of keys to her house. Her mother, and Scott. But knowing that her mom was out of town for the weekend, there was only one person it could be.  
It wasn't unusual for him to just turn up at her door without warning. He did it often. And sometimes the roles would be reversed and she'd turn up at his house, just because she felt like it. It wasn't a big deal. 

"I'm out of cappuccino," she said so naturally, leaning a little closer to the kitchen door as she reached up to grab two mugs from the cupboard. "Do you want a latte?"

She knew that Scott wasn't a big fan of latte but she hadn't had the chance to go grocery shopping, in fact she was lucky if she had a minute to herself these days. 

She could hear plastic bags rattling as Scott got closer. She turned to face him as he entered the room carrying three grocery bags. "I stopped off at the store on the way over." He gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before placing the bags on the table. "I guessed you wouldn't have had time to get anything in," he stopped for a second as he seemed to search for something in one of the bags. "Ah, here it is," he said, handing her a box of cappuccino capsules with a wink.

"Scott," she said, staring at him with her big green eyes, "you didn't have to do this." Sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve him. She knew he had been busy too, after all, they were business partner's, if she was busy, so was he. That's just how it worked.

"It was no trouble, kiddo - oh and before I forget," he reached back into one of the bags and pulled out a bunch of purple tulips. He took the box of coffee from her so that he could hand her the flowers instead. Seeing the questioning look on her face, he spoke again. "You have that photoshoot tomorrow and I know how much you like to have fresh flowers around the house." He paused for a moment looking around. "Unless you'd rather keep those dead ones over there," he gestured towards the lifeless flowers drooping over the side of a vase, "on display."

The corners of Tessa's lips turned upwards into a smile and she shook her head. "Thanks." She took the flowers from his hands and made her way over to her dining table to replace the old bunch with the new beautiful bouquet Scott had brought her. 

As she did so, Scott took over and made the coffee and helped her to put away the groceries before heading over to snuggle down on the couch. 

An outsider would say they were the definition of a happily married couple. The way Scott had let himself in, flowers in hand and the way Tessa had so naturally grabbed two mugs from the cupboard - they may as well have been his and her's mugs - and the way Scott had helped her put the groceries away, knowing exactly where everything went, like he had done it a million times before.

But they weren't a couple. Tessa's head rested on Scott's shoulder and his arm curled gently around her waist, pulling her closer as they watched an old black and white movie that just happened to be on. 

But no, they were most definitely not a couple.

Once Scott had finished his drink and placed it on the coffee table, he was able to put his arms around Tessa and she instinctively snuggled closer into his side.

Scott wasn't really into black and white movies if he was honest. He'd told Tessa he liked them when they were young just so that he could spend more time with her and he's been having to pretend ever since. He didn't mind it though, not if it meant he could spend his evenings wrapped in her embrace in the warmth of her home. 

It was only half way through the movie that he looked down at Tessa and realized that she wasn't even watching it and that her eyes were closed. He could see her long lashes brushing against the smooth skin under her eyes. He didn't know if she was asleep or if she was just resting. 

Despite not wanting to wake her, he knew he'd have to be leaving soon. He had a busy day ahead and Tessa had an even busier one. He didn't want her to sleep in and miss her photoshoot. Then again, this was Tessa he talking about, she'd probably have five different alarms set for that very reason. 

"Tess," he whispered, gently stroking a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Mmh," was all she could manage. She was so comfortable in his arms, she could easily stay there all night if he'd let her. They hadn't been able to relax together like this for what seemed like such a long time. The last time she could remember them just being with each other like this was in Pyeongchang when they had just laid together, side by side on Scott's single bed, silently trying to reassure one another that everything would be okay. That as long as they did their best, they had a good chance of winning gold. 

They hadn't really seen much of each other lately, outside of practice of course. Stars On Ice took up so much of their time and when they weren't rehearsing or putting on a performance, all Tessa wanted to do was get some rest and Scott always went out with the boys. It was his was of relaxing, she guessed.

That was another reason she loved being home. She and Scott could hang out and do whatever they felt like doing without being talked about or followed around by journalists wanting to write about their 'relationship' to sell papers. At home, they weren't the Olympic ice skating champions, Virtue and Moir. At home, they were just Tessa and Scott. 

She got to see a different side to Scott when they were alone. The side of him that he reserved just for her. And she was pretty sure Scott felt the same way about her. They had this confusing relationship that neither of them could understand. It was so intense, so full of love but they weren't together. They definitely weren't together. It was something they just couldn't explain, and why should they? Tessa thought. Whatever it was, it was their's and no one else's.

"I'm gonna have to head back soon," he said, still stroking her hair. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he didn't leave soon, he'd be there all night and if he was spotted leaving her house in the morning, the press would have a field day. 

Keeping her eyes closed, she wrapped one of her arms around Scott and pulled him closer. "No, don't go," she protested. Scott looked down at her and smiled to himself. She sounded just like a sleepy six year old who was adamant to get her own way. 

Scott sighed and thought about it for a moment. Part of him wanted to stay. But no, he couldn't. He had to be sensible, even though he hated himself for it.

"T, you know I can't.. If someone sees me-"

"I don't care." Still, her eyes were closed. She didn't make any attempt to look at him, she just kept her head safely buried in his chest. This surprised Scott. Usually Tessa was the sensible one. Always careful of not getting too close to him in public or giving fans the wrong idea. 

And now, here she was, asking him to stay the night. Obviously nothing would happen between the two of them. Their relationship was strictly platonic, they knew that. But the fact remained, the rest of world did not. And he knew from previous experiences that the press could make front page stories out of nothing. 

She could sense that Scott felt a bit uneasy about staying over. But they had been living like this for so long now. Living in fear of being found out - even though there was nothing to be found out - being careful about how they act or what they say in interviews... It had taken her enough time to realize it, but what did it matter if people talked? The Olympics were over so they didn't have to worry about their relationship - their business relationship - overshadowing their hard work and scores. 

She was tired of hiding. She just wanted them to be like any other couple - of friends -, to be able to go out to their favourite restaurants without being the main topic of conversation on Buzzfeed the next day. To be able to hold hands and hug one another off the ice as well as on it, just because they feel like it, without people quickly jumping to conclusions. She wanted to be able to go to his house and stay over - in the guest room, of course - and she wanted him to be able to stay at her's.

She finally opened her eyes and pushed herself up so that she was sat facing him. Scott did his best to hide the fact that he felt cold all of a sudden without her in his arms. "Scott," she said very matter-of-factly. Was that a hint of anger he could hear in her voice? Frustration, perhaps. She sounded a lot less like a sleepy child anyway, that was for sure. 

"Aren't you usually the first one to say 'fuck what people think'?" Was she trying to do an impression of him? He wasn't sure. But he realized that she was being serious and thought it best that he listened.

She seemed to calm down a bit before she spoke again. "Scott, I used to think that it mattered, you know, what people thought." She paused momentarily and bit her lip as though she was trying to find the right words. 

All Scott could concentrate on now though, were her lips. Pull yourself together, Moir. He was trying to listen, he really was.

"But life's short.. And I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I've spent the majority of my life hiding and sneaking around. I don't owe anybody anything. Neither do you."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He felt the same way. But he never thought he'd hear Tessa say it, or anything remotely like it. 

She sighed, looking up at him. Those green eyes would be the death of him, he was sure of it. 

She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't find the words. She'd had a long day and she was tired, all she wanted was to snuggle up to Scott again. 

He understood. She didn't have to say anything else. They had always had this ability to understand one another without having to voice their thoughts. That's just the way it had always been between them. 

Besides, she didn't need to say anything else, she had won him over as soon as she had looked up at him with those gorgeous green eyes. He decided not to say anything either. He didn't think anything more needed to be said. Not tonight.

He nodded and pulled her back into his arms, resting his head on her's and pulling the blanket up over the both of them. The movie was over, but Scott had a strange feeling that something else had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it?! Please let me know in the comment section. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I can tell you that there will be a next chapter, and probably a few more after that depending on whether or not you guys like it!


End file.
